


Déclaration

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Kuina a fait relevé un défi stupide d'Ace et son portable décide de l'abandonner dans le pire des moments.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Nuit du FoF [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Déclaration

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème "décharger". C'était mon premier écrit sur SaboKuina, pourquoi tenter l'expérience ? Parce que Cactus les vend trop bien.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kuina poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle sortait avec Sabo, le frère d'Ace, son meilleur ami, depuis six mois maintenant. Elle appréciait beaucoup le blond avant de sortir avec lui, mais une fois qu'il avait été son copain, elle n'avait mis que deux petits mois avant de totalement et inconditionnellement tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle avait été étonnée, surprise, choquée. Elle, amoureuse. Bien qu'elle se sût capable d'aimer ; après tout, elle aimait son père, sa mère et Ace. Elle n'aurait jamais crû pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre d'une façon si similaire et si différente à la fois. Elle était tombée amoureuse, elle. Elle qui avait tant de mal à s'attacher aux autres et encore plus aux garçons parce qu'elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle devait leur prouver qu'elle était meilleure qu'eux.

Elle avait l'égo d'un homme, si ce n'était pas de deux hommes. Elle arrivait même à s'impressionner par moment. Elle vivait de la compétition et même si elle était bonne perdante (tout du moins, elle ne trichait pas, ni ne piquait une crise), elle adorait gagner. Malgré tout, cela n'avait jamais entravé sa relation avec le blondinet et elle remerciait tous les jours elle ne savait qu'elle entité pour ce miracle.

Ace savait tout cela. Ace savait aussi que Sabo, son frère était particulièrement timide. Voire maladivement timide. C'était Kuina qui avait sauté le pas et lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, ce qui ne l'avait pas dérangé tant que cela puisqu'elle aimait prendre les choses en main. Depuis, Sabo avait pris de l'aisance et était bien plus ouvert qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. C'était peut-être mal, mais elle en était fière, elle avait aidé l'homme qu'elle aimait, la première personne dont elle était amoureuse, à s'ouvrir.

Pour revenir à Ace, il l'avait mise au défi de ne pas dire « je t'aime » en premier à son frère. Elle avait été celle qui avait fait le premier pas, elle aurait très pu dire les trois mots magiques en premier, elle les ressentait et les dires à la personne aimée devait être un sentiment incroyable. Excepté l'égo et le sens de la compétition qui avaient repris le dessus. Ace savait comment faire, il la connaissait par cœur et en proposant ce défi, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait refuser.

Depuis le début de ce stupide défi, deux mois étaient passés et Kuina n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait dire à Sabo ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'en avait pas honte et même s'il ne l'aimait pas en retour, elle ne s'en vexerait pas. Il sortait avec elle, il l'embrassait et la regardait avec amour, il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire à voix haute.

Il était vingt-trois heures passées, un mercredi soir et elle jouait sur son portable, à Harry Potter, tout en écoutant distraitement du profond rap US lorsque son cellulaire vibra dans ses mains. Machinalement, elle lut le message, tout en restant concentrée sur son jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne réellement ce qu'elle lisait.

Sabo venait de lui envoyer un message. Immédiatement, elle posa son pouce droit contre le message jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'ouvre. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cœur rata un battement, puis un autre. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front, le long de sa nuque et même sous ses aisselles.

_Je t'aime_

Elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Elle aurait certainement préféré que Sabo lui dise de vive-voix, mais elle connaissait sa timidité, il avait déjà fait un époustouflant bon en avant, elle n'était pas à quelques mois près, elle pouvait encore attendre très longtemps.

Devait-elle l'appeler ? Elle en avait envie, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre son petit ami mal à l'aise au téléphone. Kuina se contenta donc de lui envoyer un message, elle devait répondre à ses sentiments immédiatement, avant qu'il ne s'inquiète.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle commença à taper sa réponse et alors qu'elle allait envoyer le message à Sabo, l'écran de son portable s'éteignit brutalement. Paniquée, elle appuya son pouce contre le bouton sur le côté droit du mobile, prête à le rallumer. Malheureusement, le dessin du chargeur et de la prise électrique apparut.

Putain, elle n'avait plus de batterie, son portable était déchargé et sa réponse n'avait pas été envoyée.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
